The present invention relates to a pressure welding terminal for press-fitting and connecting an electric wire or the like into a U shape press-fit slit, for example, in trunk connection of a sensor and the like.
Conventionally, in order to use for a connector for connecting an electric wire, various terminals for pressure-welding a plurality of electric wires having different diameters are proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-166653 describes a connector using a pressure welding terminal in which a slit is formed with a fixed width as such a terminal. However, with this pressure welding terminal, in the case where an electric wire having a small diameter is pressure-welded, there is a problem that a pressure welding force is insufficient and contact reliability is not obtained. On the other hand, in the case where an electric wire having a large diameter is pressure-welded, there is a problem that the pressure welding terminal is plastically deformed or the pressure welding force becomes too strong and the electric wire is cut.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-294307 proposes a pressure welding terminal clamp in which a blank portion is opened on the side of an electric wire press-fit groove. However, with this pressure welding terminal clamp, a pressure welding portion is provided between both left and right side walls. Thus, the pressure welding portion is not easily deformed, so that an electric wire having a larger diameter than width between the electric wire press-fit groove and the blank portion cannot be press-fitted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-204399 describes a pressure welding terminal having a slot formed so that width is narrowed down stepwise. However, with this pressure welding terminal, when electric wires having different diameters are press-fitted into the slot, a push-in amount from an opening is different. Thus, there is a problem that the pressure welding terminal cannot be applied to a pressure welding terminal used for a connector in which a push-in amount is fixed.